Phandalin
Travel * Via the Triboar Trail (10 Miles) * A pathway east, or from the Alderleaf farm through fields and forest leads to Tresendar Manor Recent Events * Redbrands are driven away. * Trilena will discover her jewels are missing. Locations / Shops Stonehill Inn https://www.wizards.com/dnd/tavern/Welcome.asp http://thecampaign20xx.blogspot.com/2015/07/dungeons-dragons-great-list-of-food.html * Specials: Food 2sp, Drink 1sp * EXT: In the centre of the town stands a fairly-large newly built roadhouse of fieldstone and rough-hewn timbers. * INT: As you push through the heavy door, you're greeted with a common room looks like it's seen a busy evening. A stout barmaid scrubs down the floor, and a more elegantly put-together lady with shoulder-length brown hair and a tired expression cleans used plates off emptied tables. A few locals nurse late mugs of ale or cider, eyeing you curiously as you enter. * From behind the bar, Toblen... Barthen's Provisions https://the-lost-mine-of-phandelver-9.obsidianportal.com/wikis/barthens-provisions-adventuring-gear * EXT: As you enter the town proper, the first thing you spot on the left is a large trading-post with a stable attached. The building is crafted from clean-cut wood and has a welcoming 'cabin' feel to it. A bright painted sign proclaims this to be "Barthen's Provisions". to be closed for the night. Edermath Orchard * Not far from the Tribal trail, a side-road snakes west. Seeming to loop around the edge of the town, it eventually arrives at a large, well made wooden home with a red shingle roof. All around, apples are scattered on the road side. Some half-eaten, guarded by territorial squirrels. Apple trees dot the sides of the road and spread back into the field beyond the house. There is no sign, but from the looks of things, there appears to be someone home. * * Daran doesn't come out at first. Lionshield Coster https://the-lost-mine-of-phandelver-9.obsidianportal.com/wiki_pages/lionshield-coster-arms-armor * EXT: Hanging above the front door of this modest trading post is a sign shaped like a wooden shield with a blue lion painted on it. * INT: The inside of the building is clean and looks emptier than it should. The front room is quite compact, features a couple of spartan chairs and a pennant on the wall with the same design as seen outside. Miner's Exchange https://the-lost-mine-of-phandelver-9.obsidianportal.com/wikis/phandalin-miners-exchange * EXT: A large square building towards the south-west side of the town, at the top end of the Miner's Trail that disappears further south-west into the wilderness. The doors are kept open throughout the day. * INT: Busy, lots of visitors in the main room -- scattering of round tables, people who spend time out and about in the countryside around Phandalin. An open back-room / office with a giant wooden desk stacked with papers. This is the guildmaster's office. Alderleaf Farm * EXT: As you venture towards the south-east of the town, the road winds past some houses before ending at a modest stone farmhouse. The door is swung wide-open, and a wooden sign is planted firmly into the ground a few feet from the entrance. It reads "ALDERLEAF FARM". * Carp confrontation * INT: The living room is small and cozy, the ceilings quite low so you have to stoop uncomfortably unless you're sitting down. A few plush chairs with cushions of various shades of green and red dot the room, and a large table centres it. A glass jar stuffed with cookies sits ontop of the table. From a door towards the back of the room, clattering of pots and pans. The smell of cardamom and spice fills the air. Shrine of Luck * A small shrine made of stones taken from the nearby ruins. It looks to be a patchwork affair dedicated to Tymora (Lady Luck). The Tymoran clergy encouraged folk to pursue their dreams. They were also duty-bound to aid the daring by providing healing and even some minor magic items. Offerings made to the goddess are often accompanied by the prayer, "A copper to the Lady returns tenfold in gold." Townmaster's Hall * EXT: The town master's hall has study stone walls, a pitched wooden roof, and a bell tower at the back. Posted on a board next to the front door is a single notice. ** Notice reads: Danger! Orcs camped by Wyvern Tor attacking travellers. Brave sell-swords needed to drive this threat away for good. Very handsome reward. Apply to Townmaster Harbin Wester within. * INT: A main hall, doors off to the sides. At the end of the main hall is a lofty table behind which a rather fat, squat, old human sits scrawling upon some paper. His clothes are extravagant, and a little bit out of place for this prospector's town. Category:Settlement